


Tremendous respect

by sznups



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first smut i wanna die, mature - Freeform, possesive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/pseuds/sznups
Summary: Malec porn because it's always good.Or what I think could happen after the little roleplay in episode 14.





	Tremendous respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven15/gifts).



> My first attempt at smut so bear with me.
> 
> This little weird thing was written for my beautiful [Alec](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven15/pseuds/Raven15) ♥

The gathering was about to start in fifteen minutes. The new head of the New York Institute was standing near the entrance, waiting for all the representatives of Shadow World to appear. He greeted the Fair Folk representative and the leader of Brooklyn Vampire Clan so far. He was actually pretty content that they were eager to collaborate since everybody knew that Seelies and Vampires weren't Shadowhunters' friends. But as it seemed, they all wanted the alliance to work. Or they wanted to see his sister. He didn't really care. Because finally, there was a chance to stop the bloody ages and Clave's terror. Alec was already sick of the misunderstandings and constant fear. It was about the damn time to put the shit together and solve the problems like civilized men.

He was nervous, not knowing how the gathering will end up. Will they find a solution or maybe their relations will get even worse? He didn't know. If only his boyfriend was there... as his boyfriend, not a warlock he had to discuss political things with. He knew it wasn't fair for Magnus. He knew he pushed him away again. But he just had to, no matter what. It was a greater good... However, he was glad that even if it hurt him, Magnus understood and still agreed to be there. Even if this was meant to be a rather cold encounter.

"Lovely to see you, Mr.Lightwood."

Alec turned around and stood face to face with his boyfriend. And oh fucking Angel... Magnus looked incredible as always. But after the incident with Valentine, he changed his style a bit, added a bit more make-up and shiny clothes. And Alec was too weak... Magnus eyed Alec from head to toe and Alec felt like he could use some fresh air.  
However, it was his voice that made him lose his mind. He did no longer care for the gathering when Magnus greeted him with the roleplay line. And his voice... how could he resist this man? He couldn't. The only thing he could do was to play along.

"And you, Mr.Bane" he said, his voice deep and melodious at the same time. He reached his hand for Magnus to shake. "Thank you for taking the time."

He really felt a need to thank him for that because well, he knew Magnus had tons of other things to do and yet, he chose to be there with him and make this gathering more pleasurable.

Magnus was a great actor. He didn't show any confusion nor a simple smirk to indicate that yes, he was up to the roleplay. He just shook Alec's hand and smiled, keeping on playing his role.

"I wouldn't miss it. I have tremendous respect for the new Head of the Institute."

He said it like he really was there only for a boring gathering and was making lame compliments to get the host's approval. However, the glimmer of his cat eyes told him otherwise. Alec couldn't help it, he smirked, amused and... turned on. Magnus' real eyes always worked on him like that. Magnus seemed to know that. He turned on his heel and walked away, feeling almost thirsty when Alec's hand touched his shoulder. It was definitely not enough. But he treated it like a promise for something else later.

Alec watched Magnus' behind. He looked great in those clothes and Alec couldn't stop thinking that in a different life, Magnus definitely would be not a warlocks' leader but some big, fashion company. His thoughts were interrupted by Luke's arrival. And even though he begged him to show up and attend the gathering, he wanted to kick him out now. All of them. But well... duty calls.

***

It wasn't easy to sit through all the meeting and focus on things that really mattered. All he could do was try not to stare at his boyfriend and hide the smile when this wonderful warlock tried to defend him every time any of the representatives said something offensive. They couldn't even raise their voices without Magnus' remark. But at the same time, he seemed so distant... and Alec had enough.

"I think we all deserve a little break. Luke is gone anyway. We have to wait for him. So in the meantime, please, rest a bit and we will continue in about thirty minutes. Thank you."

They all stood up from their seats and headed to the exit. However, when Alec wanted to go, the door was suddenly closed. Alec turned around and raised his eyebrow, seeing Magnus standing few feet away from him, his hand raised and blue sparks still coming out from his fingertips.

"Mr. Bane" he decided to continue their little game. "How can I help you?"

Magnus smirked and came closer to Alec, keeping his poker face of just a partner in politics.

"I'm here to collect my payment, Mr. Lightwood."

"Your payment...?"

Alec blinked, not knowing what Magnus wanted this time.He understood roleplay, it wasn't their first time and it was really turning him on. But now he was just confused.

"Of course, Mr. Lightwood. You didn't really think that I, Magnus Bane, would be defending you for free? I'm quite a good lawyer but unfortunately, I'm not a charity institution. Especially not for Nephilim."

Now he understood. Magnus was a tricky, little bastard. But he knew how to make Alec go insane. Alec swallowed hard, trying to keep calm what wasn't so easy. But he was a grown up, he could handle a flirty, kinky, sexy, sexy warlock... right?

"Last time I remember, Mr. Bane, you promised to do me pro bono. And this time, no one asked for your help."

"Time has changed, Mr. Lightwood. I need my payment. Right now, you ungrateful angel."

"I'll write you a check after the meeting, Mr. Bane."

"I don't think so, Mr. Lightwood. I'm a very impacient warlock. You'll pay me right now. No matter which way..."

They were both turned on by calling themselves so formally. So when Magnus grabbed Alec by the lapels, he didn't fight it. Magnus crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss and Alec knew immediately what his boyfriend meant by that. Longing, lust, happiness.

He felt the same. They didn't see each other that day and now, when they finally met, they had to act like strangers. But now they had thirty minutes all for themselves. And they wanted to make a good use of it. However, Alec wasn't going to make it easy for Magnus. He wanted to play? So be it.

"That was very unprofessional of you, Mr. Bane. I should call the guards" Alec stopped the kiss and looked Magnus in the eyes that were now unglamoured.

"Do I look like I care, little Shadowhunter?" he raised his brow and chuckled. "I would love to see that. But I know you're not so stupid to let your men die. Or are you? Then I suppose I need to show you that you should never fool a warlock."

"I would love to see you try."

Magnus brought a fist to Alec's face but the Shadowhunter grabbed him by his wrist and twisted his arm. However, Magnus was very agile and manage to flex his body and hit Alec's solar plexus with his elbow. The younger man gasped and bend in half, letting go of Magnus' hand. It hurt as fuck. His boyfriend was strong, not only relying on his magic. And he probably had no idea how much strength he had. But it made Alec even more horny. He loved it when Magnus was so dangerous, so dominant...

"You're giving up, Shadowhunter?"

"What happened to 'Mr. Lightwood?'" he took a deep breath and stood straight. As straight as he could because well, he wasn't very good at it.

"I think I don't need to be so formal with my future Nephilim bitch."

Alec laughed at that, seeing Magnus' smile. So the roleplay was slowly fading away. But he didn't mind it. If Magnus wanted it this way, he was happy to obey. Alec didn't want to hurt the beautiful face of his boyfriend so he tried to sweep him off of his feet but Magnus dragged him along and they both hit the ground.

They definitely got too much into their roles but no one meant to hurt each other. It wasn't the first time they had a little sparring. But the first time they were doing it outside Magnus' apartment. And Alec was distracted. What if someone walked in on them and saw them fighting? They would think that Magnus was another crazy Downworlder who was trying to kill the new Head of the Institute. Alec dreaded this scenario. And that was probably what led him to defeat.

Magnus laughed and Alec groaned when his face hit the hard wooden table. He had his hands pinned behind his back by Magnus who was now leaning so close to his ear.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Shadowhunter and pay more attention to your fighting skills."

He whispered and then Alec could feel the tip of Magnus' tongue on his neck. He shuddered, trying to free his hands but found out he couldn't. Magnus used some of his magic and Alec could do nothing to free himself.

"Don't struggle. It's pointless" he blew some air on Alec's ear and the boy tried again but to no avail. "What were you thinking, Alec? Inviting me here and then what? You expect me to ignore you and act like there's nothing between us. But then you dress up in a suit, look so fucking hot... and talk to other guys, not paying enough attention to me. I'm hurt."

Alec could feel Magnus' erection pressing his lower back and suddenly he felt so hot, his own member demanding attention. He groaned again. He was really frustrated. He hurt Magnus with his stupid ambitions and could only think about one thing. He felt like crap.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. You know it's not because I want to... I had to... I'm sorry."

He prefered to admit to his fault to make Magnus more angry. The warlock was irritated and Alec could understand it. His boyfriend was sweet. But also very possesive, however not a lot of people knew about that.

Magnus shook his head, pressing his weight even more to Alec's body.

"No, Alexander. I told you I will be by your side the whole time and you said no. That's not something I can forgive. You need to be punished."

"No, no, Magnus, wait!"

He gasped, feeling Magnus' hand on the bulge of his pants. Of course he wanted that. So badly. But they still were at the Institute, someone could see them. And well, they had now only something like... twenty minutes. More or less.

"Shut up."

It was a simple command. Alec didn't want to obey but Magnus' voice and his body was doing things to him that he just couldn't resist it any longer. So he relaxed his body a bit and sighed when Magnus rubbed his hand on Alec's member. Great. He was going to be kicked out of this Institute by the end of the day but it was so worth it.

He let Magnus do what he wanted. The warlock almost tore off Alec's clothes, leaving him completely naked. He felt like he had a fever. His body was boiling hot and at the same time he was shivering like crazy. Magnus touched his body, leaving nail traces on his alabaster skin. He bit his deflect run and left a bright red hickey that even the black ink of the rune couldn't completely cover. But he didn't mind anymore. He didn't want the world peace. Hell, the apocalypse could happen and he wouldn't give a damn. All he wanted was Magnus. Magnus and his body.

"Too much clothes. Take... take... 'em... off" he gasped out, turning his head as much to the side as he could. He needed to look at Magnus, to see his face... so badly.

"Eager, are we?" he chuckled and then started placing kisses on Alec's nape and down his back.

Magnus stopped before he reached Alec's butt, smiling when the boy groaned. His member was already twitching painfully but Magnus didn't have any mercy for him. He let go of him, knowing that Alec wouldn't free his hands no matter what and then he slowly went to stand in front of his boyfriend, giving him a great place to look at him. He smirked and started unbottoning his shirt. Alec watched, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Magnus..."

But Magnus didn't listen. He took his time undressing himself. It felt like an eternity to Alec but finally, he got his reward. Magnus came closer to Alec and leaned down, lifting the angel's chin up.

"What do you want me to do, Alexander?"

"Magnus... please..." he stuttered, being already in pain with the lack of attention.

"Of course, Alexander. But what can I do for you? You need to tell me."

He licked his lips, enjoying the look on Alec's face. He was so vulnerable. His strong, independent Nephilim... so helpless and it was all because of him.

"I... I want..." it wasn't easy for Alec. He knew what he wanted and he was always eager to do it but talking about it? No. "I want it..."

"What do you want?" he wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Fuck me for fuck's sake!" he almost screamed, not being able to handle the pressure any longer. He needed him so much. And was stressed and terrified. The time wasn't his friend anymore.

"If you ask so nicely..."

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and then stood beside Alec. When the Shadowhunter looked to Magnus' side he saw the man smirking and holding his member in his hand. Alec didn't need to be told twice. He did his best to fight Magnus' magic and moved a bit to be closer to him. He took the tip of Magnus' cock into his mouth and licked it. He didn't try to tease him, he was already in too much need. So he circled his tongue on the head of Magnus' penis and then took it into his mouth. Magnus gasped. Alec wasn't able to take it all since the warlock wasn't a lothario only by rumours.

"Good boy... suck it nice, Alexander."

He placed his hand on Alec's head, gripping his hair and holding him still. He moved his hips, thrusting in Alec's mouth. Tears ran down the angel's face but he didn't seem to be hurt. Quite the opposite. He bit him gently causing Magnus to growl. The warlock withdrew his member only to push it back again, this time forcing Alec to take it all and hold it like that for few seconds. Alec gaged but manage to please his boyfriend, his hot tongue touching his shaft all the time he was in. Magnus was content with his angel and let him finally breath, taking his penis out of his mouth.

Alec coughed. His face was stained with tears but he didn't mind. Magnus leaned down and kissed his lips, pushing his tongue into Alec's mouth. He tasted himself on Alec's tongue, humming smugly. Alec kissed him back but his tongue was too tired now to fight for a dominance. When Magnus pushed away, Alec was already exhausted but still demanding. Magnus laughed. Oh how much he loved this stupid Nephilim!

"Magnus... please... please..." Alec mumbled, his throat too hoarse to speak normally.

"You were a bad boy, Alexander. I'm afraid I can't go easy on you. Take it."

Magnus didn't wait. He pushed his two fingers into Alec's mouth and when the boy licked them few times he withdrew his hand and without a warning, pushed them into Alec's entrance.

Alec gasped and then closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the table top. Magnus liked to be rough but never like this. Tricky bastard! He knew Alec had to be quiet. And he wasn't going to make it easy for him. But well, Alec probably deserved it. He asked for it from the first moment Magnus arrived at the Institute.

"Magnus..." he whined.

However, Magnus was already too turned on to stop. He wanted his angel. But since they didn't have much time left, he didn't really bother with preparation.

"Alexander, remember that we're not alone here..."

He whispered to his ear, positioning himself at Alec's entrance at the same time. Alec noded and then hit his head hard on the table top and grunted when suddenly Magnus pushed in. He didn't wait. He went in with one strong thrust, stopping for a moment so Alec could get used to the feeling.

Alec gritted his teeth. He already could feel the blood but he didn't care. Not the first and not the last time. And besides, it was worth it. He waited for this too long. And when Magnus still wasn't doing anything, he moved his hips.

That was everything Magnus needed. He gripped Alec's hips roughly, not bothering if he left traces or not. Alec felt so good, so tight. He slowly pushed out, enjoying every noise Alec was making. But he had to admit, Alec was really quiet. He was impressed, knowing that his boyfriend was rather a screamer when it came to the bed activities. But probably his position meant to much to ruin it. Magnus respected that. But it didn't mean he was going to go easy on him.

Magnus pushed out almost all of his length only to thrust back in with full force. Alec stifled a scream, bitting his lower lip until he felt the metalic taste on his tongue. But he didn't tell Magnus to stop. Quite the opposite. He moved his hips again, trying to encourage his boyfriend. It worked.

Magnus started to thrust deep inside Alec. The room was filled with the sound of their skin to skin contact and Alec's grunts and moans when he finally found Alec's sweet spot. He wrapped his hand around Alec's member and started to stroke him. Alec didn't care anymore. He moved his hips with every thrust, meeting Magnus' cock in the halfway. Magnus was breathing heavily, ramming into Alec's back side.

"M-M-Magnus I..."

He stuttered. The fate didn't want Alec to finish his sentence. With the next thrust and brush to his prostate, Alec couldn't take it any longer. He saw black spots and then a wave of pleasure hit his body. Alec gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to be as quiet as he could when he finally reached his release. It turned out to be a rather pathetic attempt but Magnus was affected by this anyway.

He knew that his boyfriend was exhausted and sensitive right now. He had to hold Alec so the angel's knees didn't buckle. He wrapped his arm around Alec's middle and thrusted three times more before he came inside his lover much to Alec's dismay.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, trying to catch their breaths and calm down a bit. Magnus was feeling better now. He took out his member from Alec's inside, causing the younger one to growl. He smiled and then kissed his worn out boyfriend.

"You will remember not to push me away anymore? Ever."

Alec could only nod. He was a mess with his eyes red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears and saliva dripping down his chin. He was beautiful. Sex on legs. Magnus wanted to take him home and do him all over again. But then they heard a click of the doorknob and voices outside the door.

"What the hell? Why is the door closed?!"

Magnus smirked, seeing that Alec jolted from his place and looked around, seeing all this mess around. He was bright red and started panicking. Of course he had to forget he had a warlock boyfriend. Magnus finally decided to show Alec some mercy and snapped his fingers. The room was clean again and they both had their clothes on. Alec's face was clean again, even though Magnus wanted to watch him like that a bit longer. Well.. he needed to wait a bit.

"Magnus..." Alec smiled and then kissed his boyfriend for the last time. They really had to continue the meeting.

"Shh, Alexander. It's okay now. Be the mighty Shadowhunter you have to be."

Magnus smiled and Alec returned it. He loved him so much it was ridiculous. He should be mad at him! His butt hurt, he was tired and wanted to sleep. In Magnus' arms if he had a choice. But well, duties first. Magnus waited until Alec nodded and then he opened the door with his magic, letting the others to the room.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing here" said Raphael, knowing very well his best friend. And he really didn't need his sincerity right now.

The warlock chuckled and then they all sat down. Alec did his best not to show his discomfort. But he couldn't pretend nothing was happening when he felt something wet on his thighs. He looked at Magnus and saw the light smirk on his face. Of course it wouldn't be so fucking nice!

"I... uhm... excuse me, I need to get... I'll be right back" he stuttered, blushing hard and walked out the room.

Then he started running to the first bathroom, feeling his warlock's cum slipping out of his entrance. He needed to clean himself up. Immediately.

  
Magnus did his best not to burst out laughing, even if he knew that Alec was going to kill him for that. He was glad their sex now was good because he was more than sure that he wouldn't be getting any in at least a week. But t was so worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to church, I'm sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> Found the picture on instagram, don't remember who the owner is... but all credit to the person!


End file.
